The present invention is related to ski boot structures and more particularly to such boot structures utilizing a shoe member and a cuff member that are yieldably interconnected.
The sport of snow skiing involves the use of skis of many different forms, but basically only two different types of ski boots. Boots that are utilized in situations that require a substantial amount of freedom for ankle movement are relatively low-cut and flexible. Examples of this form of boot are used in ski jumping and cross country skiing.
Another form of boot that is utilized is a higher-topped boot that severely restricts, if not totally bypasses the lateral and rotational articulating function of the skier's ankle joints. Such boots are used in downhill skiing. The lateral rigidity imparted by such rigid boot structures enables skiers to place greater stress on the lower leg area for purposes of turning and controlling "edging". The difficulty, however, is in safety. Greater injury may incur from the rigid boot structure wherein dangerous compound fractures of the fibula and tibia are common.
It is desirable to provide a ski boot structure that is safer and less likely to be conductive to leg fractures without substantially compromising "edging" control.